


Art-Inspired Kacchako Drabbles

by Honeyglow



Category: Kacchako - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Art work inspired, Class 3-A - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, Surprise Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyglow/pseuds/Honeyglow
Summary: I will not post works until I find the art and artist responsible for the idea of my drabble idea. Please support all artists as much as you can!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 23





	1. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/ashterism1/status/1262567483405479937?s=21&fbclid=IwAR3fcsvIIdsq13-gVc4i49JKk7sSmCLjweDI2ga5bBRsp0DigLwBYKkbt_8
> 
> This is the amazing piece this drabble inspiration comes from! Please support the artist!

“Finally!” Occhako breathed out loud, stepping out onto the Bakugo family deck, letting her sunglasses catch the bright sun in the sky. It has been days of rain and thunderstorms in the humid summer weather, and now that they had just a day of pure sunshine, Occhako didn’t want to waste any time soaking up those rays.

Katsuki and Uraraka had their own apartment in the city, and it was a really nice place considering they both were pro heroes and high on their respective lists at that. The couple finally had matched up their days off and were taking a couple of extra days with each other to just relax. 

And that included taking advantage of the fact that Katsuki’s parents had a nice swimming pool in their backyard.

Hearing Katsuki and his mother bicker in the kitchen about how to properly cut a watermelon, Uraraka thought it was for the best to leave them be, and walked over to the pool, immediatley eyeing a floaty to the side of the deck. It was a really pretty pink shell, slightly iridescent and it was perfect for lying on and sunbathing. It was also surprisingly roomy. 

She pushed it over to the pool and almost fell in trying to get on top of it, but eventually found the perfect balance of her weight to lay in the middle; she closed her eyes, smiling, enjoying the heat on her skin. The sliding doors opened and Katsuki walked behind his mother who was holding a plate of watermelon wedges, and Masaru came out last, and stayed under the canopy to munch happily on the prepared snacks. 

“Fucking woman. Cubes are better.” Katsuki mumbled as he walked over to the side of the pool where Uraraka’s float wandered to. “The fuck is this?” he said, crouching and eyeing his girlfriend. It was slightly amusing and annoying all at once to see Uraraka with a pink pin in her hair, pink sunglasses, and a matching frilly swimsuit, on top of the damn shell.

The brunette pouted. “It’s my floaty so I can get some color before I swim!” she expressed. Her gaze drifted over Katsuki’s bare chest and down to the hem of his swim trunks. “Are you gonna hop in or what?” she asked, not caring what he did one way or another, as long as she could watch him. What a lucky catch she had, for sure.

“Nah,” he muttered, spinning the floaty around slightly. Fuckin’ thing was too large for a pool. Much to her surprise, the blonde hopped onto the shell, almost flipping them over right into the water. She ended up turning over onto her stomach more to the right of the floatie so Katsuki could have more room. Once he got comfy he understood why she was so excited for this. It WAS nice to just relax and not have broody weather with the implications of kicking villain’s asses at any minute. She exhaled as she turned her head, watching Bakugo’s parents eat and chat happily. Bakugo’s eyes happened to wander and skim over his girlfriend’s back side. What lucky catch he had. His red eyes took in her curves and by gods, her ass in that pink bathing suit looked good. 

She quietly teased. “Stop staring, Katsuki.” earning a blush from her partner. “Can’t help it Cheeks, you look good.” he muttered, finally looking away. 

Summer was gonna be good. As long as the sun stays shining.


	2. Surprise Kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://lolohime.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here is the artist responsible for the inspiration of this chapter! Unfortunately I couldn't find a link to the specific art piece!

Ding ding dong!

The bell finally chimed and the third years groaned as they stood up and stretched. Aizawa put them through hell this year and especially this week. Class 3-A was busy doing a research paper on hero laws, and each student had a partner; Every pairing had a different law to focus on, to cover more ground. It also just so happened that Occhako and Bakugo were partnered for this project. And it was a little lucky, because they had just started dating, so now they had an excuse to find more time together.

The pairing walked out for their lunch period together, finding a bench towards the back of the school. It was one of Bakugo’s favorite places to get fresh air without being surrounded by other idiotic students in their lunch frenzy. Of course, he allowed his girlfriend to follow him there. She brought as much peace into his daily life as any other emotion, so why not take her to the one place that seems to be perfect on school grounds?

The wood bench sat under a row of trees and it gave them perfect shade in the summer heat. The pressure of the sun reminded them of the pressures of graduating soon. But for now they had school work and hero studies to focus on. 

Occhako sat down next to Bakugo on the bench, immediatley digging into her packed lunch while Bakugo focused on sucking down some water. “I was thinking,” she started off saying, “that we could do a poster board and make it look like one of those detective boards!” The blonde just listened to her talk about her display ideas, only chiming in when necessary. “We can have pictures of examples of why the law needed to take place and have red yarn connect them to the center!” she said, happily munching on her sandwich. 

“That sounds corny as fuck.” he said, not really upset by the suggestion. He looked at her before looking at the ground. “But yeah I guess I’ll do whatever you wanna do, Cheeks. I hate these stupid presentations.” he mumbled. She quickly leaned over and kissed him on his pouty cheek, earning an immediate blush from him. Even if they weren’t really in front of anybody, Bakugo had to work on being okay with minor public displays of affection like that. Privately, it was a whole other story. 

The brunette smiled, proud of dragging that kind of reaction out of him. “Well, just think about all of the study time we have together.” She suggested, sucking down her juice pouch. “It’ll make it worth it in the end, right?” she said, smiling with her head tilted to the side. God, he couldn’t get enough of her precious face. “Let’s kill this fuckin’ project with an A.” He said, grinning right back at her.


End file.
